


Ten Minutes

by Machines_Analog_Interface



Series: Corpse Candles [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: +5 minutes, 10 minutes coundtdown, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Buried Alive, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machines_Analog_Interface/pseuds/Machines_Analog_Interface
Summary: I have only 10 minutes before oxygen goes out. I don't even know what I did to deserve death like this. In this shithole where I'm about to die from asphyxiation. But I'm here now, and no one's gonna save me this time. Even Supergirl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm back
> 
> I put on a timer. I wrote this in 10 minutes. And as you might guess I didn't edited it so its full wish shit ton of mistakes

I have only 10 minutes before oxygen goes out. I don't even know what I did to deserve death like this, in this shithole where I'm about to die from asphyxiation. But I'm here now, and no one's gonna save me this time. Even Supergirl...

I thought today's top event would be my paperwork at L-Corp. I met Kara at lunch, stared at her, dreaming that maybe someday she'd see me. Really see me, like I see her, but even if that day ever comes I won't get to see it. And I feel bit foolish now, thinking back to all those chances that I have let slip through my fingers but what's done is done and it's too late now to fix anything.

I don't know to who blame for the situation I ended up with other then myself. Jess told me so many times to get back home early, to not overwork myself but as always I didn't listen and this time Jess would slap me if only she could have a chance. My own stubbornness got me in this hole and only one to blame here is myself. And no one else really, even the people who did this to me. After all my own carelessness got me here.

I left office by 11 pm, didn't think of this day as any special, got into my car and drove away. For some reason exactly today I decided to go to my lodge in mountains and spend this weekend there. I didn't call Jared to drive me there. Neither I took a gun with me. I just wanted to get away from it all. Could I be more stupid? I guess I could if I had another chance. Be careful what you wish is not said for nothing.

I barely left the city when I noticed a man lying on the floor of my backseat. I as Luthor I am, I did what I was supposed to do, I _panicked_. I was trying so hard to keep my act, tried to even out my breath. My heart was pounding because I had no idea when he'd attack me and I knew he was here for me. I knew I wasn't some random choice for some psycho. No. And exactly today I left gun at home. I wih I could blame it on amatures mistake. 

I picked up my phone, my head was working with speed of light. I didn't know who to call. Who would come to my rescue. I knew that Kara blew out her powers. She couldn't come even if she tried her best and Alex and her Agents from DEO would simply not be fast enough to get me in time. There was only one person who could save me now. For a first time in a while I started praying. I dialed the number without any more considering.

 _"Hello?"_ she picked up on first ring, I never thought I'd be relieved to hear her voice but God, I felt at ease for a moment. Just for a brief second.

"Mom, it's me."

 _"Lena?"_ She sounds so surprised. I never call her. She knew something was up.

"How are you mom?" I asked first thing that came to mind.

_"If you're in trouble tell me that things are going fine at L-Corp."_

"I'm good, things are going fine at L-Corp." There was short pause.

 _"Do you still remember emergency code?"_ I chuckled.

"Yes.".

_"What's your situation?"_

"Uh, there's a water in the basement and pilot light is out."

_"Where are you?"_

"You know I can't tell you that." I faked a laughter.

_"Don't hang up, I'm already looking for you."_

I felt so relieved. Maybe for once she'd do it for me. Be a mother to me and have my back when I need her. For the first time in years I was relying on her. And I wondered how much it would take before I was let down again, but I pushed those thoughts away because that wasn't something I would want to think about in my situation. Me being me I knew I needed a back-up plan just in case. While I was thinking about above mentioned back-up plan my mind jumped back to my childhood.

Before Lex went nuts there still was Lionel, and considering he's business deals we were always ready for assassination or kidnap attempt. We created our own emergency code. Only I, Lillian, Dad, Lex and few trusted people from our staff knew about it. 

 _'There's spider in the fridge'_  meant that someone was about to break in.  
_'I forgot to feed Rasmus'_ meant that someone was following us. Rasmus was our guard dog.  
_'There's a water in the basement and pilot light is out'_ meant that we were about to get murdered.  
  
I only had to use them few times before I left for college and lost touch with everyone who knew that code. But I still remembered it. I can't even remember when was the last time I used it.

_"Are you driving Lena?"_

"Yes mom."

_"You know what to do?"_

"Of course."

_"Hold your neck tightly. I'm on my way."_

"Hey mom?"

_"Yes?"_

"I love you too. Despite everything, I still love you."

 _"Don't you dare Lena. This isn't last time we talk."_ She sounds worried and I want to believe that she really is.

 _"_ I hope so."

And I hung up. My back-up plan wa absolutely disasterous idea that I could ever have but hey, I wanted to live and desperate times call for desperate measures. Trying to not crash my car I typed out a quick message and pressed send without further ado. I knew I would taking that step in close future but for that I needed to survive first. While my phone was still in my hand I decided to send another message but this time to person who I cared about most and even if wasn't anything much I had to do it, just in case.

Looking through rear view window I noticed him shifting and I knew I had to do it now. I took a deep breath and focused on road, I counted down; 3...2...1. I turned steering wheel to left and before hitting the tree I clasped my neck tightly with both hands and closed my eyes shut. I knew it was tree because that was what I saw before blacking out.

I woke up from sound of horns. I had my head on steering wheel and it was screaming like a tortured soul from hell. I managed to get my head off that damn thing and unbuckled my seatbelt. I could hear someone shifting in the car and I knew I had to get out. The door was jammed so I climbed out from shattered window. Cutting my hands on glass while doing so. I hit the ground with painful thud and I couldn't choke back groan of pain.

I couldn't get to my feet so I started crawling. Crawling with all I had. Even though I had empty and depressed life I still kept fighting for life, no matter what I still refused to just die like this.... I crawled to road and tried to stand up. I heard footsteps behind me and I knew I was done for. He hit me with something and I was out. For a moment I see Lex and myself, standing with mom and dad, smiling for picture. I see Kara grinning from ear to ear while taking a selfie with me. I see Helena, holding my hands before kissing me goodbye. I see Sam and Ruby sitting in front of me at Noonan's, eating pancakes. I see Kara holding me tightly as we fly over the city.

When I opened my eyes I saw tall, buff man covered in blood, dragging me across the road. He was facing forward and held both of my feet tightly. My head was spinning and everything just hurt so much that I just passed out from pain. I saw Lex again, policemen dragging him away in handcuffs, I saw Lillian, eyes filled with rage. Dad holding my hand and leading me into a huge house where I see Lillian and Lex playing chess.

I opened my eyes again and there wasn't just one guy anymore. They were four, van was standing nearby and shining lights right at them. They just moved around and after a good few minutes I understood what they were doing. Digging up a grave. My grave. I closed my eyes again and I was out like a light. Kara's arms around me as she hugs me goodbye before I leave CatCo. I see Supergirl holding me and flying me back up to my balcony.

Next time I woke again I was already in the coffin. There was timer on the top hood that was only source of the light and a handwritten note.

_**My dearest sister. I must say I can't even believe I got you this time. My boys had to work hard but you know me, I won't believe in it until I see your dead body myself. If you haven't realized yet, you're in a coffin and before you try to get out let me save you some of your energy and tell you that you can't break through it, it's not some cheep wood to just crawl your way out from. I made sure it was deserving of a Luthor, after all, it is your final resting place. Hopefully we'll meet in hell next time. Love, your dear brother, Lex.** _

I have to applaud to Lex, he finally got me. He must be so proud of it now. Thinking of it now I reaIized that I always survived but never lived. Like a deadman walking, always with target on my back. Ironically enough now I'm in a coffin alive. i found it funny that Lex actually ensured that I couldn't break through the coffin, seems like he remembered how I told him about how to get out in case of critical situations. Now I find it quite stupid but in my defence, back then I was only 13 and Lex was still my loving brother.

I thought a lot about how would I die. I never even hoped to die in bed, old and in peace. Never. I'm not such an optimist. I thought maybe one day one of Lex's goons would shoot me. Maybe throw me off my balcony again and Supergirl wouldn't be fast enough to catch me this time. Never have I ever thought I'd be buried alive in God knows where. If I had a choice I'd gladly choose a bullet over this. 

I wonder if death of asphyxiation is as painful as people say it is. I guess I won't have to wonder for a long. I have 30 seconds left and I will know for myself. And probably that's last thing I'll ever know.

Now may I echo the sentiment that Lord Chesterfield made to his daughter-in-law in a letter on March 16, 1769: _All I desire for my own burial is not to be buried alive._  
I can understand why.  
  
I wish I've told Kara that I love her in person, not in a stupid, rushed message I sent before going off the road and crashing my car. I regret it now so damn much. I should have told her when I had a time. Should have told her that I know her secret and I'm not mad at her. Should have told her that she's the best thing I've ever had in my life. I can picture her face so brightly right now. I can see her smiling at me. I can hear her voice, see every shade of blue in her eyes.

I don't want to die. Not like this, but I know I will. For sure this time and 3... 2... 1... and my time's up.

I wait. I wait but nothing comes, I can still breathe and I wonder if I died already or Lex is just playing some cruel joke on me. Then I hear it. Cralckes of transmitter and I hear his voice.

_"Lee, did you really think I'd give you only ten minutes? You really think I'm that kind of monster?"_

"How nice of you." I snarked through my gritted teeth.

_"When you were 17 we went to dad's tomb together. We were talking about what song we would want to listen to if we could before we would die. You told me you'd like to listen to Don't Fear The Reaper by Blue Öyster Cult. I was thinking a lot about a last present I could give to you before I'd kill you and then remembered our talk. In your final 5 minutes of life I'll make your wish happen. You're welcome."_

Transmitter crackles again and line goes dead before I can even take everything in. Timer started counting down from 5 minutes and song began. I laughed and I knew it was sound of desperation and hysteria but what could I do? Nothing. 

So I just listened to song, mouthing lyrics and hoping that it wasn't last time I heard this song. But who am I fooling. I knew very well that it is last time. Thinking back to everything now, I regret so many things. I wonder how Lillian will react when she finds me dead. I wonder if she'll cry like she did when Lex was arrested. I wonder if she'll regret neglecting me all my childhood. I don't know. 

Jess comes to my mind. My loyal assistant and probably one of the very few trusted friends I've ever had. I'm glad I managed to write my will. Jess will take a good care of L-Corp. I don't even doubt it. I imagine how surprised she will be when she finds out I left my company to her, I bet she couldn't even imaigne that one day she would become owner of multi-billion dollar company when we stood on my balcony smoking cigarettes. It was our little secret, the way we used to hand out together without anything work related in the way. I wonder what Sam will say when she finds out I left her 20 million in my will for her and Ruby. I wonder what Kara will think of me when she comes to my mansion and finds out it's hers now. Or when my lawyer tells her that she's new owner of CatCo. She might find it overwhelming but I don't think anyone could take a better charge of CatCo than Kara.

I think about Kara. My sweet caped crusader. My hero. I wonder if she'll get mad that I called Lillian instead of her. I wish I have called her. To hear her voice for last time. To ask her about her day and listen to her talk. I wish I had a chance to say goodbye. She's the only person I want to say goodbye to. I can feel tears running down my temples. I don't even know what those tears are for. Are these tears of a person who knows she's going to die in two minutes? Are these tears of regret? Tears of unspoken confessions and unexpressed love? Maybe everything at once. 

Finally I think back to person that I avoided thinking about for years now. I texted her and if she manages to find me I know at least she will make sure that I will be buried like normal person with a name of my gravestone rather than being thrown in the hole like a dead animal. I feel bit pathetic now that I texted her, maybe I shouldn't have but at least she will know that I still remember her and no matter how much she broke my heart she still holds the part of it. 

Song is about to end and with it ends my life. I hate this song so much right now. I hate Lex too. I'm so tired, everything hurts and maybe it isn't so bad that I'm dying. Maybe it's really my final resting place. Only place where I can rest. Rest for good. 

Song is over and now I can feel it. Feel my lungs contracting, feel myself gasping for air. I know it's going to be painful. I can already feel it. I claw at the hood of the coffin as I'm suffocating slowly. I feel my blood soaking the coffin pillow underneath me and then I make a decision. I start clawing at my own arms. When it's not enough I start biting my arms off. It's painful. It's so damn painful but I rather bleed to death than die slowly like this. I feel my blood filling my mouth and I don't even have a strength to spit it out. I keep biting off my own flesh and I wonder if I could be more desperate. I don't think I could. I can feel blood leaving me and somehow I feel at peace. I feel sleepy and I know I won't have to wait long. I'm still gaping like a fish but I'm not moving anymore. I lay as still as possibly I can, considering that I'm suffocating and bleeding to death at the same time. 

I don't even bother with closing eyes and I wonder how horrible I'm going to look when Lillian finds me. I know that she will. I hear the noise but I don't understand what it is. Probably I'm hallucinating already. I can feel last breath leaving me and then everything stills. I can't see anything anymore, or feel anything either, I can't even smell my own blood that now I'm bathing in, I can onlly hear distant shuffling and shouting but I can't think clearly enough to figure out what it is. And finally all the noise is drowned out and I'm drifting in mute darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking a lot what would be in second chapter and I finally came to conclusion. If you are content with how things ended in first chapter I advise you to not read this one. However, if you want to keep reading you should re-read chapter 1 because I edited it and changed little things over there.

**D.E.O NC Headquarters**  23:14

It was quiet in the DEO, most of employees were gone home, only people inside were angents that were on night shift and Danvers sisters in the med-bay. Kara had solar flared and was lying on sunbed when her phone buzzed, taking it out from her pocket she saw new text message from Lena. Frowning she unlocked her phone and opened the message from her best friend. 

 **Lena:** _Please don't blame yourself when you find out. I love you._

It was short and cryptic and had Kara immediately standing up. She dialed Lena's number but it went straight to voice mail. She tried few more times but Lena didn't answered. Now that really got her worried and she immediately called out Alex's name, who walked shuffled room with questioning expression.

"What is it?" Angent asked, standing in the doorway.

"I think Lena is in trouble." Kara answered with her brows furrowed.

"What? what kind of trouble?" Alex approached Kara looking down at phone in her hands, "Okay that's weird, did you try to call her?" 

"It goes to voicemail."

"Damn it." Alex muttered as she turned on her heel and marched towards lab to unplug her phone from charger, punching numbers furiously. It took three rings before person on the other end answered.

"Winn, I need you to track Lena's phone right now."

* * *

**CADMUS Main Headquarters, Location: Classified** 23:15

Lillian Luthor was pacing back and forth for last five minutes, waiting impatiently while her IT team was looking for Lena's location. She was giving out orders, her squad already armed and ready to race to the place where supposedly Lena had to be. It seemed like minutes dragged for centuries as Lillian waited and waited for news from her IT team. Finally head of her IT, Darlene Alderson ran out of the room with paper in her hands, loacation and coordinates scrabbled down in messy handwriting.

"We got her location Ma'am, she's on the route of Paradise Hill, I scanned the area from our satelites and got the image of her car, it's dark and hard to say anything exactly but it seems like she crashed." Darlene spoke quickly, trying to not waste any more time to not piss the eldest Luthor off. 

"Send location into the GPS of squad van, I will go with chopper. I want Henshaw and Wellick to contact our man in Rikers right now! Hurry up!" Lillian barked out orderes and everyone around started to run for their vechile. 

Getting into the chopper Lillian didn't even let the pilot take his place as she sat in his chair and took off by herself. If she wanted to save her daughter in time she had to do it quickly. She was sure that behind this assasination attempt stood her own son, and she hoped that she would get Lena in time otherwise she'd make Lex regret it .

* * *

**San Diego, CA** 23:16

In the living room of the quite messy apartment, a woman with dark long hair sat in her amrchair, nursing her whiskey and not thinking much about anything, just enjoying her night in without idiots from CADMUS. Well, other than her idiotic brother in the kitchen who currently was molesting her fridge. She was rolling her eyes as she watched him eating another pack of crabsticks when her phone buzzed. She wondered who the hell it was at this time of night and what the fuck did they wanted. Checking her phone she was dumbfounded takeing a moment to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

 **Lena Luthor:** _There's a water in the basement and pilot light is out._

"Holy fucking shit!" she almost shouted when she read the message, her brother jumping up immediately.

"What the fuck Mercy?" He asked somewhat annoyed at being startled.

"Lena needs help, get some pants on Otis, we need to go." She ordered before standing up to get dressed.

"Wha- Lena? Which Lena?" He stammered, following his sister into bedroom.

"Lena Luthor." Mercy said, her voice filled with impatience.

"What? Luthor? Oh God not again Mercy! We are done with goddamn Luthors. Lena haven't spoke to you for a years and now out of blue she messaged you and you are up and off to go and save her?" Otis rattled on, shaking his head while watching his siter scrambling for appropriate clothes and weapons.

"Just get fucking dressed!" Mercy shouted, loading pistol.

"Goddammit!" Otis grumbled before rushing into his own room.

Mercy was already on her computer trying to find location from where the message was sent from meanwhile Otis got changed and colllected his guns. In few minutes they both were on their bikes, speeding towards National City.

* * *

 

 **Paradise Hill (Last known location of Lena Luthor)** 23:37

 Lillian Luthor was first to arrive at place where Lena's car crashed. Members of her CADMUS were looking for signs of Lena around the place, trying to figure out where she was taken and how. Lillian looked pissed and everyone tried to avoid her wrath, busying themselves with vigorius searches. For a moment everyone stopped moving, looking at the direction of the road where two unknown riders showed up on bikes. CADMUS memberes ligned up, aiming the duo that was approaching them, they were about to fire when Lillian recognized them and ordered to not shoot. Bikes came to halt and Mercy and Otis took off their helmets, getting off from vechiles and approaching Luthor matriarch. 

"Long time no see Mrs Luthor, I think we are looking for same person." Mercy said, taking a good look on armed people with flashlights everywhere, checking up Lena's crashed Maserati, while others kept looking in nearby woods.

"I'm not going to ask how do you know about my daughter. Seems like you still harbour... _symphaties_ for her." Lillian remarked, arching eyebrow. 

"Some things don't just die." Mercy answered, "Where is Lena?" 

"That's what I'm trying to find out here. She called me, telling me our old emergency code. Seems like someone was inside her car when sehe drove off the road. We are trying to figure out in which direction they took her." Lillian said, looking around the place once again. 

"To take out a Luthor it takes to be a Luthor." Mercy stated and Lillian understood perfectly well what she was implying but made no comment, which only confirmed Mercy's suspictions. 

Not much time has passed when another car showed up, this time inside were Alex, Kara and few other agents of DEO. When they stepped out of car nobody even looked at since Lillian made it quite clear that if anyone would get off the initial mission they would join Lex in maximun security prision in Rikers. Alex and Kara approached Lillian, Kara in her uniform despite being powerless. Alex drew gun and pointed it at her while others agents did the same. 

"Seems like we have a shortage of handcuffs tonight." Alex said in a way of greeting while Kara approached them with no-nonsense expression, crinckle between her brows.

"Where is Lena?" She asked sharply, not having any time for pleasantries. 

"That's what we are trying to figure out in case you didn't guess." Lillian responded equally irrated. 

At the answer Kara's frown deepened. If even CADMUS was looking for Lena that meant that something has gone terribly wrong with Luthor heiress. That made her all more anxious. She looked around, watching all these people looking for Lena and felt panic slowly crawling up her neck. It was bad. It was really, really bad and she had no powers when she needed them most. Rao damn it!

For what seemed like centuries, one of the men found unknow wheel traces and everyone rushed to follow the road into the old abandoned gravel way. Agents of DEO were looking for Lena side by side of members of CADMUS and God, if it wasn't a peculiar sight to witness. Nobody seemed to question why Supergirl was in van with other agents instead of flying ahead and as far no one would, she didn't care. 

They all stopped at wide field at where trace disappeared. Everyone spread out around the field, looking for missing Luthor heiress, turning stones on their way. More the time passed the more desperate Kara got, she was on the edge of panic attack when her ears caughts something familiar. It was a whimper, another, sound of something liquid, familliar heartbeat, very faint and very slow familiar heartbeat. Her super hearing was coming back.

"Lena." Kara uttered single word as she broke into a sprint towards te source of sound, only to find freshly disturbed dirt under the tree. "She's here!" Kara shouted, grabbing everyone's atention. "She's under the ground! Someone help me!"  

That definitely got everyones atention as people rushed towards the grave, Mercy and Lillian reaching the place first. "Someone get shovels!" Lillian yelled at her men, who scrambled towards the van to get shovels. Kara couldn't wait, hearbeat beneath was getting weaker and weaker and it was driving her crazy. Lena was just out of her reach and she wasnt super fast or super strong to dig her out any faster. She started digging out with hands, Alex, Mercy and Otis joining in while CADMUS members returned with shovels, handing them out and started digging with vigorius pace. 

It didn't took long before they reached the hood of the bright red coffin. Kara jumped down, grabbing the hood to lift it up. Everyone held their breath as Kara ripped it open. Time seemed to still. Every sound on the earth drowned out, everyone frozen in horror at the sight. Lena lied there, eyes open, her pale skin almost blue, her face and clothes covered in blood. Her arms gnawed to the point of intense bleeding, face frozen in agony, her green eyes now somewhat drowsy grey, as if slightly blinded. 

No one dared to move for a freezing minute, Lillian stared horrorified at the corpse of her daughter, she couldn't even move, she only stared. So did everyone else, not expecting to find Luthor heiress cold in the grave. They were just few seconds late. Just few goddamn seconds.

"No" Kara uttered as she looked at Lena, "No, no, no NO!" She cried as she quickly bent down to hoist Lena up into her arms, lying her on the grass next to her grave, trying to shake her awake, Alex immediatelt jumped into action, trying to find her pulse, tring desperately to make her heart beat again while Mercy started to bandage up Lena's arms to keep her from loosing any more blood. Alex kept pushing in fruitless attempts to get her back, breaking her ribcage while doing so. Nothing seemed to help. They were simply late and here was nothing she could do about it now.  

Alex looked up, her heands slick with Lena's blood. She looked at her sister that looked as if she was just one word away from passing out. Then she looked at Lillian who seemingly was trying to process everything that was happening. "She's gone," Alex muttered finally, "I'm sorry." She said, clenching her jaw, trying to keep her tears at bay. Those words were enough for Lillian to snap out of the daze, one lone tear rolled down her face, her hands shaking. Kara on the other hand seemed like those words were what threw her off the reality. She looked catatonic. 

"No, this is not happening..." Mercy muttered as she knelt beside Lena, eyes open wide, searching for any signs of life inside the youngest Luthor. She pressed her ear against her chest, trying to hear something, anything. There was nothing, of course there was nothing.

It was simply way too late and now only thing they could do was to bury Lena as she deserved. But no one seemed to make a move. Everyone was still in state of some haze that nobody could explain. There was something unbelieveable in the fact that Lena Luthor was actually dead.

Kara sat on the ground, holding Lena's still warm hand in hers and stared into nothingness while tears were flowing like rivers from her eyes. Only person who dared to move was Mercy Graves. She stood up and walked over to her brother, who seemed to looked her concerned eyes, knowing full well how much his sister used to care about youngest Luthor. 

"Get me some normal vechile. We will take her body." She said and moved back towards Lena. 

She looked into the grave where Lena seemed to was buried in, there was something on the hood and she jumped down to take a look at it, only to find a note from Lex. That's when her blood started to boil. She would make him suffer without a doubt, and in the worst possible way. 

Kara finally snapped out of the daze and took Lena into her arms, walking towards the DEO vechile wen voice from behind stopped her.

"Let me take her." Kara turned around to find a stranger woman looking at her, "Please, I want to prepare her for burial. That's all, just let me take her with me." 

"Who are you?" Kara asked, wary of leaving her best friend in anyones hands here.

"My name is Mercy Graves, I'm ex girlfriend of Lena. Let me take her. You can come with me if you want." She offered as last option and Kara finally nodded.

"Fine, but Agent Danvers is coming with me." She stated, leaving no space for argument. 

* * *

It took a lot from Mercy to convince Supergirl to leave Lena in her underground lab before she would be moved to morgue to get her ready for burials. It was actually Alex who managed to drag Kara away and thats when Mercy locked all the doors of the lab and started up machine. Taking out blue liquid from the freezer she warmed it up and injected into Lena's forearm, moving her into a hospital bed and pulling up the covers up to her neck. She connected youngest Luthor to huge device and turned on the lockdown mode. 

She sat there, for hours staring at Lena, waiting for beep of machine. She waited, and waited. Hours went by like seconds. She was tired, exhausted even, and then before leaving the lab, she approached the woman on bed, bending down to her level before whispering "I will bring you back, Lena". And with that she pressed small kiss to her lips and left the lab, locking the doors on her way out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was quite conflicted about how to end this chapter. Just like in first one I wanted to leave an open ending, something for you to decide. Lena was saved or not. Now that question still stands. Even tho Lena now is ofiacially dead.  
> From here it's your decision to make, can Mercy bring Lena back or not. Leave me your thoughts, they always make me happy!
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone! Love, Machines_Analog_Interface


End file.
